<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Toymaker and a Toy. What could go wrong. by QwertyIsQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977994">A Toymaker and a Toy. What could go wrong.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwertyIsQueen/pseuds/QwertyIsQueen'>QwertyIsQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwertyIsQueen/pseuds/QwertyIsQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CandyPop/Jason The Toymaker. Nuff said bout that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Candy Pop (Creepypasta)/Jason Meyer | Jason the Toymaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Toymaker and a Toy. What could go wrong.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetoFlavoredCake/gifts">CheetoFlavoredCake</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know you probably like more hating and stuff, but I got sort of inspired by your work about Redd and Tom from animal crossing, so I wrote this for you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Candy woke up. He had just had a nightmare. Jason his lover, was dead in it. This nightmare crashed over Candy like a wave. He started sobbing. Without his Jason, he was useless. He was just an empty shell, a toy without anybody to play with. His sobs woke Jason up.</p><p>         "Are you alright Candy-are you crying?" Jason worriedly asked. Jason and Candy were dating now. They hated each other when they first met, they got in a fight so big they both broke bones, and Jason ended up with glass shards embedded in his knuckles. </p><p>         "I'm sorry Jason. I'm so, so, so sorry!" Candy sobbed into his hands. Jason sat up and wrapped his arms around him. If anyone was sorry, it was Jason. He had almost died and Candy had been having nightmares ever since.

</p>
<p>        "You have nothing to be sorry for my dear." Jason wrapped his arms around the small jester. Candy started sobbing into his shirt. Jason cursed himself. It was all his fault. Jason was fine now, but Candy still had nightmares. Jason decided on one course of action. He picked Candy up in his arms and rocked him. Jason started to sing a sweet lullaby his nanny used to sing to him at night. He sang until Candy finally stopped crying. </p><p>       "I'm sorry Jason. About everything." Candy whispered, his voice muffled by the fabric of Jason's nightshirt. Jason's heart shattered into pieces.

</p>
<p>       "You have nothing to be sorry for my dear. I already told you this, didn't I? Jason murmured, wiping Candy's face free of tears. Jason placed a light kiss to Candy's head and laid the little jester down. He resumed the lullaby, and in a matter of minutes, Candy was sleeping peacefully again. The door peeked open, and Pop was peering inside. She smiled as Jason put a finger to his lips. Pop closed the door, letting the darkness overtake the room once again. Jason sat down silently. He wrapped Candy in his arms, and started to drift off to the land of sleep.</p><p>                            THE END FOLKS!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>